The sweet cheesy cutey love story of Karol and Nan
by LaZyEnErGeTiC
Summary: Credits for title goes to Karol... Set 20 yrs after the events of ToV, It's basically about what Karol's up to. Chapter 3 of 3 up! KarolxNan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! this would be a futurefic set 20 years after the events of ToV. This story is inspired by the wonderful work and the ideas of Bee, from the AC forums. If you wanna see what Karol would look like, go here **

**- http : // abyssc . proboards62 . com / index . cgi?board=vesperia&action=display&thread=1647**

**Just remove the spaces. Anyways, This fic would be 3 chapters, but don't expect a quick update.**

**Disclaimer: It's a fanfic guys. You know what I mean. Credits for some ideas goes to Bee. Including the title...LOL (No...sorry It was Karol that named this fic -shot-)**

**Now... Onto the story!**

He stretched his arms, as he finished of his letter. It's been a while since he last saw Yuri and he wanted to know how he was doing. Wanting to make sure that there were no mistakes, he re-read the letter he just wrote.

_Hey Yuri!_

_It's been a while hasn't it? How are you and Estelle doing? How's your son too? is he doing fine? Hahaha. I think those questions are enough to grant me a reply. What about me? Well, same as always. I've got some new recruits and I'm bringing them to their first quest. It's just some treasure hunt back in the Relewise Hollows. I already asked Judith to get Ba'ul to help us. After that, it's free time for Brave Vesperia... and that's when I plan on doing it, Yuri. I'll propose to her without interruptions or excuses! I don't wanna loose her, so wish me luck!_

_Best Regards,_

_Karol Capell_

Satisfied, he folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope. He went out and called for the guild's messenger, and handed him the letter that was to be brought to Zaphias. With that done, he went downstairs and called his new recruits, signaling that their hunt was about to start.

"Kris, Maz, It's time to go. Do you have your supplies ready?" Karol asked as 2 kids. Kris is an energetic 13-year-old girl. Her purple hair was tied in pig-tails. She wears a red tank top, a light blue jacket and some cyling shorts. She's also a martial artist, one who can really pack a punch.

Maz, on the other hand, is a shy 12-year-old boy that specializes in magic. His hair is white, shor and neatly kept. Being the typical mage, he wears a robe and carries a staff around. He also has a dagger strapped around his waist just incase enemies are too near.

"Yes! We already double-checked it." said a very lively Kris while Maz just nodded.

"Alright then, go board the ship. I'll be there in a while" Karol said as he picked up his broadsword. Ba'ul was already waiting outside Dahngrest.

"Hmm... do I smell a detour to the Hunting Blades' den?" Kris chirped.

"Ye-- Hey! where did you find out about that?" a flustered Karol said.

"Well~ Maz said that--" Kris wasn't able to finish her sentence as Maz covered her mouth.

"W-we'll see you later, boss! just take your time!" Maz said as he hastily as he pulled Kris out the door.

Karol sweatdropped at this. "Kids these days... they don't know how to respect their elders" He said and paused to think of what he just said. 'Damn... I'm starting to sound like the old man' he thought to himself as he made his way to the Hunting Blades headquarters.

He stared at the door. This place never fails to make him nervous. Sure, he came here before for guild matters and all, but this time it's different. He's coming here for personal matters. What makes it worse is that their new leader is Tison, Nan's former master.

As he was about to enter, someone opened the door. To his surprise, It was Nan!

"K-karol! what are you doing here?" She said as she immediately pushed him out and closed the door. She dragged him far away from the Hunting Blades HQ. She wasn't really comfortable with her guildmates seeing her with her boyfriend.

"So... what is it?" She asked as she thought they were a safe distance from the HQ.

"Well, you know I'll be away for a while, but when I get back, are you free?" He asked her.

"I don't really have any plans. Why?" Nan answered bluntly.

"Um... would you want to go to Halure with me?" Karol asked.

Nan stared at him with a questioning look. "And you won't bail this time?" Nan said in a sarcastic tone.

"No! I've cleared all my plans and made sure I have nothing else to do on that day! I promise!" Karol pleaded.

Nan just sighed at this. She thought about it for a while, and finally decided on an answer. "Fine. But this is your last chance. If you don't show up on time, don't expect me to wait any longer." She said.

Happy with her decision, he grabbed her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss. "Thanks Nan!" He said as he hugged her. Nan was just too socked to move.

"See you in a week! Love ya!" Karol said as he hightailed for the exit.

When Nan finally came back to her senses, she just touched her lips. 'Karol, you never fail to surpise me. Please don't let me down this time.' She thought as she made her way to Fortune's Market for the supplies she was supposed to get.

**A/N: Aaand that's it for Chapter 1! hope you guys enjoy it. And if you wanna have an idea of where this fic is going, Chap 2 will be Relewise and Chap 3 would be Halure **

**Drop a Review and you get a cookie! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 2! aaand... I've got nothing else to say. Read on!**

The streets of Dhangrest were as busy as always. Everyone was minding their own buisness, not caring about the grinning Karol that passes by. He can't take the smile out of his face as he made his way towards Dhangrest's west exit.

When he finally reached the ship, he was welcomed by Maz. "W-welcome back boss! Are you ready to go?" Maz said as Karol boarded the ship. Maz really lacks in self-confidence, and this was one think Karol wants to change.

"Ye--" Karol was about to reply, but was suddenly cut off.

"Hey boss! so, need to do anything esle or are we all set?" Kris suddenly there's an energetic one. Why haven't this girl influence Maz yet?

"We're all set" Karol sighed. 'I guess this girl can't sit still. Kinda reminds me of Estelle...' He thought. Estelle really wanted to see the world, and did so. After the Adephagos, Yuri invited Estelle to another adventure. To just go around and appreciate the places they've been too. Satisfied with a year's travel, they ended up getting married and settled down in the Lower Quarter. Not that no one saw that coming. They eventually had a son not long after.

The ship ascended as Ba'ul made his way towards Relewise Hollow. It takes around 3 days to get there, so the guild just layed back and relaxed until they got there. Some were playing board games, some were sharpening their weapons. Kris was somewhere around the ship doing god knows what while Maz was with her, making sure that she doesn't get herself hurt or in trouble.

Meanwhile, Karol was at the edge of the boat, thinking of the current mission. The mission itself wasn't really hard. All they had to do was to retrieve some of the flowers that grew in the Aer Krene in the Relewise Hollow. The only hard part is getting there. The monsters were strong, but these would be good practice for the two newcomers. They would first learn how to back the others up. Karol thought that they weren't ready for a frontline and solo mission yet.

Karol thought for a while. 'Those flowers... maybe I should get Nan some. It's her favorite anyway' His thoughts headed from his current mission to his plans for Nan. Would she accept? Would she leave the Hunting Blades? Is she willing to leave them? These questions kept pestering him and prevented him from proposing to her before. 'But I've kept her waiting for so long... ' and he himself can't wait anymore. It's now or never. He was ready and he knew it. But is she? He ruffled his head in annoyance "Why is it so complicated?!?!" he muttered as he decided to go to the cabin and rest.

"Love is never easy" a girl said from the background. Kris heard Karol's dilemna. She seems to be experienced in that sort of thing. 'It's always complicated' She thought as she looked towards Maz, who was currently sleeping beside her.

__________________________________

A few days had passed and the guild finally arrived at Relewise Hollow. Ba'ul landed outside and will be waiting for their return. Before they entered, Karol debriefed the guild about the mission.

"Okay, so our mission is to retrieve the flower at the bottom of the Hollows." He said and then pointed at the two new recruits. "You two will be backing me up, so don't go ahead of me. Kris, you try to protect Maz as he casts. I would take care of the front lines. As for the others, do what you usually do. I that clear?"

"Sir!" the group responded as they headed on their way.

The walk down wasn't really hard, they encountered few monsters and defeated them with ease. The winds were a bit strong, but not strong enough to cause them problems. When they nearly reached the bottom, a monster attacked from behind and was about to hit an oblivious Kris.

"Kris!!" screamed Maz as he ran towards her and pushed her away from the tackling monster, taking the hit. "Maz!" Kris and Karol shouted simultaniousley. Karol had his weapon ready and was about to attack, but Kris beat him to it. She furiously punched and kicked the giant worm-like creature that attacked Maz till it dropped dead.

Karol just stared in awe. He didn't know that she had THAT much energy. He watched as she approached Maz. "Are you alright?" She asked. Maz just nodded. The tone of her voice was very soft and caring. Then it struck Karol 'The things love can do...' He decided that it was time to get back to buisness.

"Kris, would you come over here for a sec" He called. After making sure that Maz was alright, Kris made her way towards Karol.

"Yes sir?"

"Kris... I told you not to go ahead of me. You would've gotten hurt" Karol said in a strict voice.

"Bu--" Before Kris could complain, Karol continued.

"I know you wanted to protect him, but don't forget your own safety" Karol said with concern in his eyes.

"Y-yes sir..." Kris replied.

"Now, we're almost there. We should get going" Karol said as he entered the cave.

Once they entered the cave, Kris completely forgot about the previous incident and took in the sight. A field of flowers in a place like that... Who would have thought?

"Wonderful, Right?" Karol said to practically no one. "These flowers are called Aer Sibol. They're the only flowers that survive on aer." He explained as he looked for the best looking flower.

"These flowers are rare and are very few, so don't go picking them up as you want." He said as he picked out the best one 'I guess this will do' he thought and got a few more for the said mission.

"Wow..." was all the two kids could mutter. Maz bent down and examined the flowers. He couldn't help it if he's curious. This flower needed to be studied. He then looked at Karol and asked. "Are we allowed to get one?"

"Yes, Just one though" Karol said. Maz smiled and looked for a healthy looking one. When he found one, he picked it up and headed back to Karol. "All done, sir." He said. Karol nodded and announced that they were to leave the cave and head back up.

__________________________________

The trip back up was a bit harder since it was starting to get dark. The temprature dropped and the winds got stronger. They rested when they were half-way up and continued climbing up in the morning. They were able to reach the top just before noon, and saw Ba'ul who was still waiting. It was alright for him though, since he had nothing else to do then.

"Good job guys. When we get back to Dhangrest, we'd be having a week off." Karol said and heard cheers from the guild. The truth is, part of the reason why he's giving them a week off because he'd be away for a while. When they climbed aboard, most sat down and dropped their weapons.

"Finally! I thought my feet wouldn't make it!" Kris said as she plopped down the side of the ship. The trip down was easy, but the trip back up was another story. She's just glad that she made it fine. She looked to her side to see Maz staring at the Aer Sibol. He's been staring at it since he got it. He was so into it that he even forgot about the fatigue. Lucky him. The climb back up was hell.

On the other side of the boat, Karol was also staring at the flower in his hands. 'Wait for me Nan. A few more day's and I'll be there'

**A/N: And that's it. 1 more chapter to go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please drop a review~ constructive criticisms are welcome =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter. Hope you enjoy it! (I think I made it to fluffy...but yeah.)**

It's already been a week since Nan last saw Karol. Business in the Hunting Blades seemed to be quiet recently and Nan was finished with her job. She already packed her stuff so she had nothing else to do for that day, save for one thing. She made her way towards Tison's room, knocked tree times and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" a voice from inside said.

"It's Nan, Sir" she replied.

"Ah, Nan. Come in." Tison said. She did so. She entered and closed the door behind her. Tison's desk was as messy as ever. There were papers everywhere and obviously some unfinished work. Tison took over Clint's position when Clint decided to retire. Clint thought that it was about time that Tison took over. He knew that he'd be a great leader. He's currently in Keiv Moc, revisiting his reuined hometown.

Tison looked up from the paper that he was reading. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Umm... would it be alright if I took a few days off?" She asked nervously. Tison looked at her curiously. "Taking a vacation?" Nan didn't meet his eyes and nodded. "Wtih him?" he continued. Nan just blushed. Tison already knew the answer and was just teasing her. He knew that she wouldn't be with them sometime soon, so he tried to make as much memories with her while she was there. Nan has been with the Hunting Blades ever since she was young, and Tison was the one that took her in. She was like a little sister to him, and letting your sister go isn't really easy. Most of the guild members maybe loners, but they were still like family.

"Enjoy your vacation." Tison said plainly. Nan smiled and bowed her thanks. She passed by her room to grab her bag and blade, then made her way towards the Brave Vesperia HQ. She entered through the back door and used the key that Karol gave her. Karol knew that Nan was shy, and didn't like being seen around the HQ, so he gave her a key to the back door. 'I'll give him credit for that' she smiled and made her way towards his room. She sat down at Karol's bed and waited for him to arrive.

___________________________

The sky was clear and Dhangrest was in sight. It was a wonderful day indeed. Ba'ul landed outside Dhangrest and let it's passengers get off. Kris headed over to Karol and asked "Would it be alright if we went ahead? I just want to go to some places". Karol just nodded. "Sure. In fact, Hey everyone! You're free to go for today. I'll take care of all the reports." Cheers and sighs of relief were heard everywhere as everyone went on their own ways.

While everyone was leaving, Maz approached Karol. "Th-thanks for allowing me to have this flower, boss!" He said. "It's no problem at all" Karol replied. "Just make sure you take care of it." Maz just nodded. "Hey Maz! let's get going". Kris called. Maz turned to Karol and bid his farewell.

The only one left in the ship was Karol. He looked up to Ba'ul and asked "Would it be alright if you dropped us of in Halure before you head back to Judith?" Ba'ul just nodded. "Thanks!" Karol got of the ship and headed towards the Brave Vesperia HQ. He was glad that Kris and Maz had their own thing to do. He wouldn't want Kris to know that Nan was at the HQ. Well, he hoped she was at the HQ.

___________________________

Nan woke up to the sound of the door creaking. She slowly sat up and saw Karol enter.

"Welcome back." She muttered while rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like you made yourself at home" Karol said while leaning against the door, arms crossed.

"Yeah..." She yawned. 'Glad you actually showed up' She thought. Karol approached her and kissed her forhead then sat beside her. "You sleep well?" he asked, though not really interested in the answer. Nan just nodded and cuddled his shoulder.

"You know... we should get going if we wanna make it to Halure by night" Karol reminded.

"Huh? Oh... Sure" Nan said, still half asleep. Being a gentleman, Karol helped her up and grabbed her stuff.

"Ba'ul is already waiting for us outside Dahngrest. Let's not make him wait" Karol said.

"Ok" She replied and just followed him. On their way towards the exit, Nan's curiosity got the best of her. A vacation would be nice, but it was so sudden. She looked at Karol, who was grinning like a mad man for some she ask him about this trip? She ended up deciding to ask him later.

They both got on the ship and Ba'ul took off. It took a few hours to get to Halure, so they still had time in the ship. To pass time, Nan watched the beautiful sunset, thinking of what they would do in Halure. It's been a while since she's been there and she really misses that place. I mean, who wouldn't miss such a lovely town?

As darkness took over the skies, Nan felt a pair of arms around her waist and a chin on her shoulder. "You seemed troubled. What's bothering you?" Karol started.

"Not really troubled. Just curious" Nan replied.

"About what?" Karol asked as he raised his head from her shoulder.

"Why the sudden trip to Halure?" She asked.

"Hm? Just that?" Karol said and just laughed.

"It was a serious question you know...." Nan said while she turned to face him.

"Do I need a reason?" Karol said with a smile.

"I guess not..." She replied.

They just stayed there and watched as the Halure Tree came into view. It was already nightime and the view was wonderful. The lights of the houses surrounding the Halure Tree illuminated the Tree itself. Ba'ul dropped them of outside and left for Judith. Wherever she may then made their way towards the inn and headed for the front desk.

"Good evening sir, would you be staying the night?" the clerk said.

"Oh, I reserved a room. Capel's the name" Karol said.

"Ah! Mr. Capel. This way please." the clerk said and pointed them towards the end of the hall.

"Thank you" Said Karol.

The two then made their way towards the room. Nan looked a Karol and said "A reservation? What for? The Inn always has rooms."

"Yeah but this room isn't always available." Karol said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Nan asked.

"Well I guess you'll just have to see." Karol said as he opened the door.

Nan looked in amazement. It was a big suite with a wonderful view of the Halure Tree. She placed her stuff on the bed and made her way towards the balcony. She looked up to see the wonderful Halure Tree. It was in full bloom and the flowers were wonderful. "Beautiful...." Nan said, still in a daze. Karol took out a flower and made his way towards Nan.

"Wanna see a flower that can compete with that beauty?" Karol said. Curious, Nan turned around only to see a flower held out in front of her. She was staring at the flower. He was right, It's beauty rivals that fo Halure's!

"A-an Aer Sibol! It's been years since I last saw one... When did you?? How did you??" She said as she took the flower that had blue and green leaves and aquamarine petals. She then touched the leaves on her hair. They were the same. Her eyes started tearing up and hugged Karol. "Y-you remembered... thank you..." She sobbed. Karol just hugged her back. "You're welcome. We still have a whole day tommorow, we should go get some sleep" Karol said as he led her to the bed

___________________________

Nan woke up to the rays of light that hit her eyes and slowly opened. Wrapped around in Karol's arms,If she wanted to get up, that would mean waking him up. Nan didn't have the heart to wake him up yet. This gave her time to think. 'First, the trip to Halure, then the suite, and now the flower. Oh Karol... what are you up to?' she thought with a smile as she stroked Karol's cheek. She decided to relax and just go back to sleep.

___________________________

They woke up sometime later and went to the tree on the afternoon. There was a spot in the back of Halure Tree that was reserved for picnics. It seemed like they were the only ones there at that time. Lucky for Karol.

They just sat there, ate and chat. They talked about what happened during the week Karol was on a mission and what's up with their guilds. Speaking of guilds...

"Umm... Nan, Would you be willing to...um.... join my guild?" Karol stuttered. Nan nearly choked on her sandwich in surprise and looked at him.

"Karol, you do know that you're not allowed to be in two guilds at the same time right? and why would you want me to join your guild anyway?" She said.

"Well... you see..." Karol murmured and got up. He walked towards Nan and pulled her up. He grabbed a small velvet box from his pocket and then went down on one knee. Nan then understood what was happening. It all added up. The reason for the whole trip, the reason for the question. Nan couldn't believe it. Will he really...?

"I don't wanna make you wait any longer. You've always been there for me, ever since we were young. You were the one that took me in when I had nowhere else to go. You are the only one...for ...will you marry me?" He did it. He said it. He opened the case containing a silver band with a blue gem. Now, he looked at her anxiously. Nan's eyes were tearing up. It's the second time in this trip that Karol made her cry, but these were tears of joy. Nan suddenly jumped at Karol

"Yes! Yes Karol, I will!" She said while sobbing. She was so happy, the day has finally come. Karol was still in shock. "You will?!" He asked, just to make sure. Nan just nodded on his chest. "Thank you Nan! I promise, I'll take very good care of you" He said as he placed the on her finger and stood up to give her a passionate kiss.

___________________________

**A/N: Surprise! I hope that was good enough. Keep an eye out for an epilogue. I thought that this chapter was already long enough so I'll separate the epiloge. Read and Review pls!**


End file.
